


One

by JayDelahaye



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Babysitting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Old Friends, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayDelahaye/pseuds/JayDelahaye
Summary: John Noble is thrilled that his new neighbour is his old friend Rose Tyler. A lot has changed in fifteen years, but the two of them pick up right where they left off… with a few adjustments.





	1. One Day

**Author's Note:**

> A dwsecretsanta present for whatisthepointofyouhardy!
> 
> Heads up for a mentions of past drug use (not any of our characters) and a baby.

John could have had anyone in the world as his new neighbour - okay, maybe _not_ Prince Harry or Judi Dench or J.K. Rowling, but wouldn’t that be grand! - but he ended up with _Rose Tyler_ . His landlord had said a young mum and her daughter would be moving in, so John _really_ wasn’t expecting Rose. Not that he’d even been thinking about her in the first place, they hadn’t seen each other in almost fifteen years. He’d seen the moving van pull up on a sunny Saturday morning, and the back of a blonde woman’s head as she gave the movers directions, and after a little while thought he’d pop over and offer to lend a hand. She was coming out of her flat at the same time he left his.

“Oh, hello,” she said, but came up short. “John Noble?”

“Rose Tyler!”

They both broke into huge grins and threw their arms around each other. “You’re my neighbour?”

“I was just coming to say hello!” he said. “You’re - wow. This is a surprise.” He tugged at his ear. “Do you need a hand?”

“We’re actually almost done, I had the furniture delivered yesterday. But Mum’s here, I’m just going down to meet her.”

“Mum’s right here, who are you talking to?” Jackie had just come around the corner from the elevator, laden with grocery bags and a baby carrier.

“Mum, remember John Noble, from school? He’s our new neighbour!” 

“Nice to see you again, Mrs. Tyler,” he said. “Can I-”

“Here, take this,” Jackie said, thrusting the baby carrier towards him. He took it gingerly as Jackie barreled on. “So glad you have an elevator, love, five flights with all that would’ve been a nightmare.”

“I was coming down to help,” Rose said, opening her door. “John? I’d rather my daughter be _in_ the flat.”

John shook himself. “Yes, right. Inside. Of course.” He’d been staring down at the baby, a million thoughts running through his head. How was she still asleep with Jackie half-shouting right next to her? Was that blonde hair peeking out from under her sunhat? Blimey, she was tiny. Would she wake up while he was around so he could see if she had brown eyes like Rose’s? Jackie must’ve bought that onesie, Rose would _not_ have purchased anything with “angel” in fancy script across the front.

He followed the Tyler women into the flat, which was a mirror image of his own, and brought the baby into the sitting room. “Head still in the clouds, I see,” he heard Jackie say from the kitchen, where she had already put away the groceries and was now unpacking pots and pans, from the sound of things.

“What’s her name?” John asked.

“Evelyn. We call her Evie, though. You can put her down here,” Rose said, motioning to the coffee table. John set the carrier down and Rose started fumbling with the straps. “I hate this bloody thing. I carry her in a wrap, but this is part of the car seat, and Mum drove her over… Hah!” Having successfully freed Evie, she scooped her up and nestled her against her chest. The baby squirmed and grumbled, but stayed asleep. “That’s better, yeah? Only other time you’ve been in there is when I brought you home from the hospital.”

“How long ago was that?”

“She’s three weeks old,” Rose said, rocking gently. “I’m just going to put her down in her room where it’s quiet.”

Evie’s room was where John’s office was in his flat, just on the other side of the wall. He made a note to start trying to keep things quiet in there. “Awfully soon to have to move,” he commented once Rose came back.

Rose sighed. “Tell me about it. But when I saw this place come up, I jumped on it. Affordable two-bedrooms that aren’t shitholes are hard to find.”

“You could’ve stayed with me as long as you liked,” Jackie said, depositing an empty box by the door.

Rose shook her head and mouthed “Noooooo” as soon as her mother’s back was turned. John stifled a laugh. “Your flat is too small, Mum, and it was so much easier to do this was she sleeps all day.”

“Ain’t that the truth. You’re lucky, Rose, she sleeps better than you ever did.”

“Hush, you’ll jinx it,” Rose said. “Stay for tea, John? I’d love to catch up.”

He hesitated. There was so much going on, and so much to find out. He was being flooded with memories alongside all his questions, and the urge to retreat was strong. “Oh, I should let you unpack,” he said. “I could come by later, when you aren’t so busy. Or you could come by mine?”

“Come on, stay,” Rose said, grabbing his sleeve. “If it makes you feel better, you can help. Please?”

John felt himself melt, an old familiar feeling to go along with the same smile and look in her eyes that he remembered. “Oh, all right. Put me to work.”

***

Jackie continued in the kitchen, while John and Rose took care of the sitting room and the hall. As they shelved books and hung coats, his awkward feelings subsided as he chatted with his old friend. He told Rose about how after his family had moved to Scotland he’d gone to uni at St. Andrews, then did his doctorate at Oxford, and was now teaching the history of science at a small college there in London. Rose told him about her art studies, how they took longer since she had to work her way through school, but that she’d made it through and started a medical illustration programme.

“Medical illustration! That’s brilliant! The best of both worlds,” he said.

“I could say the same for you,” she answered. “Though I have a feeling there’s a lot less blowing things up in the history department.”

“You’d be surprised. Last year I did a kind of science fair as a final project, and let’s just say the dean has imposed a few extra guidelines for this year’s entries,” he said.

Rose laughed. “So you mean it _wasn’t_ you causing the explosions?”

“Not _all_ of them.”

She giggled some more, then sighed. “I can’t wait to get back to school. Had to take a break for Evie, but I’m planning on registering again in the fall.”

“Good, good,” he said, adding another stack of books to her shelves and beginning to sort out the novels from the textbooks from the art guides. He eyed her as she made her own additions to the piles, and asked quietly, “I don’t mean to pry, but…”

“Evie’s father?” Rose murmured. He nodded and Rose’s gaze flicked towards the kitchen. “I’ll tell you later, I don’t need Mum’s commentary yet again. But he’s not in the picture, and that’s a good thing.”

“Ah,” was all John could think to say, and he went back to the books. “Well, she’s beautiful.” _Like you_ , he thought. She looked… not the same as she did when they were fifteen, but the way his fifteen-year-old self might have pictured her at thirty. Softer features, a keen gaze, less of a peroxide blonde. More thoughtful, and still tough as nails.

“Thanks.”

By the time Jackie’s famous shepherd’s pie was finished, they’d made a big dent in unpacking. Rose decided the rest could wait, and hustled Jackie out the door after tea.

“I’ll be fine, Mum. If we forgot anything you can bring it later. And John’s right next door,” she said. With one more hug, Jackie finally left.

“I should let you settle in and relax,” John said.

“Really? You don’t have to go. Evie’s still-” A wail came from down the hall, and Rose winced. “Asleep. Sorry.”

“Don’t worry, your neighbour is _very_ understanding,” John said. “Knock if you need anything, at any time. I’m kind of a night owl.”

Rose gave John a quick hug before Evie’s cries intensified. “Can you let yourself out?”

“Yeah, it’s okay, go. I’ll see you soon.”

Rose smiled gratefully and dashed to Evie’s room. John lingered a moment longer until he heard her voice soothing the infant, then went home.

***

The next afternoon, John knocked hesitantly on Rose’s door. He’d heard Evie crying several times throughout the night, evidently not impressed with her new flat just yet. The state Rose was in when she answered the door made him feel worse.

“John! Hi.” Her ponytail was falling apart, and he couldn’t identify most of the stains on her shirt.

“Hey! Um, I just wanted to see if you and Evie would like to come over for supper. I’ve got lasagne in the oven.”

“That sounds _brilliant_ ,” Rose gushed. “I have no idea where Mum put anything in the kitchen, and she really did jinx Evie. I hope she didn’t keep you up last night. Just let me get us cleaned up.”

“No, no, it was fine. Take your time, I’ll leave the door unlocked.”

Rose came over nearly 45 minutes later, hair brushed, wearing a clean shirt with Evie tucked against her chest. “Of course she fell asleep just when I was ready to leave,” she whispered. “Can you run over and grab her carrier? It’s right by the door.”

John nodded and brought the carrier back. They settled Evie down in his room, where it would be nice and quiet. Rose closed the door halfway and turned to face him. “Hi,” he said, opening his arms.

“Hello,” she replied, sliding in gratefully for a hug.

“Can I get you anything to drink?”

“An espresso? I might pass out during dinner,” she joked as they made their way back to the kitchen.

“I don’t actually drink coffee, what with the insomnia,” he said, “but I have tea, or beer, or orange juice, or wine…”

“Wine would be _amazing_ ,” Rose said, collapsing onto John’s couch. Her instinctual comfort in his space warmed him greatly. “Red, white, don’t care.”

John poured two glasses of riesling and joined her on the couch. “Lasagne’s almost done,” he said. “A toast. To new neighbours.”

“And old friends,” Rose replied, clinking her glass against John’s and taking a long, grateful sip. “Bloody hell, that’s good. Especially after nine months.”

“I’m happy to oblige,” he said. “She wore herself out around six, from what I heard.”

“Oh god, I’m so sorry,” Rose moaned. “Just, everything happened all night. Feeding, puke, nappy, repeat ad nauseum.”

“It’s all right,” he said. “Like I said, I’m up all night anyway.”

“What do you do with yourself?” Rose asked, just as the timer beeped.

“This and that. Work, mostly,” he said from the kitchen. “I’m writing a book on attempts to create sonic technology, kind of a ridiculously niche area, don’t know how I ever got funding for it. But I found this funny little machine in an archive once, and well, it kind of hooked me.” He started setting their places at the kitchen island while the lasagne cooled off. “And it’s not the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever worked on, once I did a paper on time travel that won a national prize, and that got some _significant_ criticism from the scientific community. “But then, it’s not my fault they decided to give me money for the thing. I just wrote it for fun.”

Rose laughed as she slid onto a barstool. “Writing about time travel doesn’t seem ridiculous.”

“Only if you work from the assumption that it’s not a real thing yet,” he said, “which I didn’t.”

“Met a lot of time travellers then?”

“Maybe! But I couldn’t know, it would cause a paradox. See, this is the kind of award-winning research your tax dollars are funding,” he said, serving up their meals and joining her. “It could be going to solving world hunger or developing addictions treatments, but nope. Time travel."

Rose just hummed as she tucked in. “This is really good, John.”

“Thanks,” he said. She was quiet for a bit, and he had a feeling it wasn’t just because she was busy eating. “You okay? Did I say something, or-”

“No, no, you didn’t say anything. Not on purpose.”

John put his fork down and reached out to cover Rose’s hand. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s all right.” She took a deep breath. “It’s nothing. Just, the addictions stuff. Reminded me of Evie’s dad.”

“Oh.”

She drained the rest of her wine and set down the empty glass with a wince. “He was an artist, sort of successful, but not really good at anything else. He made these enormous metal sculptures, brilliant stuff, the kind of things councils buy to put in public plazas. But he’d injured himself at work, years before I met him, and got addicted to the pain pills. The week before I found out I was pregnant, someone came round the flat looking for money from him. They scared the shit out of me, and when I told him, he… didn’t seem to care. He’d hid it so well, but after that, the more I thought about it, there had been signs. A lot of signs.” Rose closed her eyes and shook her head. “I’d put up with a lot, but I knew I couldn’t stay with him. I definitely couldn’t have a baby with him. So I moved all my stuff to Mum’s, told him I was leaving, and that was that. I think he was too stunned to react. Never saw him again.”

“Wow,” John said.

“Yeah. He said he’d shape up, went to rehab, all that. He emailed a few times to say how he was doing but I only wished him luck and went on with my life.”

“Did you ever tell him about Evie?”

She shook her head. “He’s not even on the birth certificate. I thought about it, and realised I’d always wanted kids anyway, and with Mum and my friends able to help out, I could do it. If I wasn’t pregnant I would’ve looked into adoption or a sperm donor in a few years. It was almost easier, this way.”

“Less paperwork, for one thing,” John said.

“Yeah,” she laughed, finally starting to relax. “And Evie’s pretty great.”

“She’ll do.”

They both chuckled and went back to their food, almost cold. “Thanks for listening. I don’t think I’ve told anyone the whole story in one go before,” Rose said.

“Well,” he said. “I only regret that I wasn’t there to support you through the whole thing in the first place. But if you and Evie need anything, I’m right here.”

As if on cue, Evie started crying. Rose leaned in and kissed John on the cheek before going to check on her. “Ohhh, what’s the matter love?” she cooed. John collected himself and started clearing up as Rose came back from the bedroom. “Do you mind if I feed her out here?”

“What? Oh, yeah, make yourself comfortable,” he said. He looked up from loading the dishwasher and saw Rose settled in on the couch, shirt unbuttoned as she manoeuvred Evie to her breast. He couldn’t quite describe the feeling, but it was almost as if some piece was finding its way into place, a piece he hadn’t known was missing.

“You okay over there?” she called, having heard the long pause in the clanking of dishes.

“Yup! _Molto bene_ ,” he said, starting the machine and joining her on the couch. “Shall we put on a film? Some Netflix and chill?”

Rose started laughing, trying desperately to rein herself in and not disturb Evie. “You do know that means sex, right?”

“What? No it doesn’t!”

“Yes, it does. Remember when we were teenagers and the ruse was ‘watching a movie’? Same thing.”

“Oh bollocks. You’re right. Oh no. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean- not that I wouldn’t- I’m going to shut up and turn the telly on now,” he said, fumbling with the remote. “Have you watched Luke Cage yet?”

“I was saving it for maternity leave,” she said.

“Then we’re right on schedule!” He put the show on and sank back into the couch, willing the blood in his face to dissipate. Just as it did, Rose leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder.

There. Piece, fitted.


	2. One Week

Rose hurried into the lift, and had already leaned against the wall with a sigh of relief before she realised who had held the doors for her. 

“Long night?”

“John! Good morning.” She straightened up and gave him a hug. “Yeah. Mum just came over. I’m supposed to be doing errands but I’m going to spend most of the day in the cafe up the road, just… reading, or something.”

“Sounds good. Do you mean the one just up the road, or the one up the road and around the corner?”

“I didn’t know there was one around the corner!”

“It’s a bit farther, but they have better coffee and the most delicious croissants,” he said. “Best I’ve had outside of France.”

Rose wondered when John had gone to France, but the lift doors had opened and they were heading through the lobby. “The cafe around the corner it is, then!” she said. “You off to work?”

“Yup. Two lectures, plus office hours. I’m heading this way,” he said, pointing in the opposite direction Rose was going. “See you later?”

“Yeah! You too. Have a great day.”

“Enjoy your time off!” 

Rose smiled and waved a little before starting on her own route. It was a gorgeous day, and she hadn’t had much of a chance to explore her new neighbourhood yet. She passed a primary school on her way to the high street, and lots of little shops and restaurants until she turned the corner and found the Blue Box Cafe. She ordered a croissant and coffee, settled into a couch by the window, and savoured her first sips. She even read the newspaper, surprised at some of the headlines and then surprised at some of her surprise. Tossing it aside, she slumped back against the cushions.

She realised that she’d barely left the flat since they’d moved in - just a trip or two to the supermarket, really. Rose had tried taking Evie to the park nearby, but either the weather hadn’t been very cooperative or Evie had gotten cranky too quickly to stay out long. Thankfully Evie had managed to sleep most of the previous night, but Rose was still attuned to the slightest noises and didn’t rest much herself. 

Coffee finished, Rose spent the rest of the morning poking through shops and checking her mobile every two minutes to see if her mum had texted. She hadn’t. She popped into the other coffee shop (John was right, Blue Box had better coffee) and attempted to read a book, but kept fidgeting. Eventually it all got the best of her and she went home.   
“Well that didn’t take long,” Jackie said.

“It’s a nice day,” she said. “Let’s take Evie to the park.”

They packed up a picnic and spent the afternoon in the shade of a big tree. Evie mostly dozed, so Rose and Jackie were able to chat. 

“So you’ve been seeing John Noble a lot, then?” Jackie asked.

“Yeah. It’s been really nice to reconnect,” she said. “He makes sure I eat, too.”

“Doesn’t he have his own life?”

“ _Mum_ ,” Rose chided. “He offers. And tells me to ask when I need anything. He wouldn’t if it was a bother.” She adjusted Evie’s sun hat, though it was fine. “Besides, it’s been like, a week. He’s just helping us get settled in.”

“I just hope you don’t get _settled_ too quickly, is all,” Jackie said. “It’s too soon, you need to put yourself and Evie first.”

“I’m- I’m not looking for a _relationship_ with him!” Rose sputtered. “Honestly, Mum! I haven’t seen John since we were kids, we’re still getting to know each other again, as _friends_. I’m not even _thinking_ about anything else!”

“He _was_ your first love, sweetheart.”

“ _He_ didn’t know that,” Rose grumbled, settling back against the tree trunk. “We were only ever friends, despite what you and half the estate thought.”

“The whole estate, more like it,” Jackie said, and Rose groaned. “I just want you to be careful, Rose. Even if _you_ aren’t, _he_ might be looking for someone…”

“Yeah, a single mum with a newborn is a _real_ catch.”

“ _Rose Tyler_ is a real catch, baby or no baby,” Jackie corrected. “I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s still sweet on you and using Evie to show off.”

“John’s not like that.”

Jackie held up her hands. “Fine. Careful, is all I’m saying.”

Rose smiled wryly. “Thanks, Mum.”

***

Late that night, Rose tried burying her head under the sofa cushions. _Maybe if I pretend not to hear her, she’ll stop crying._ She was only able to test her ostrich in the sand theory for a moment before someone was knocking on her door.

She dragged herself over and found John on the other side. “I’m so sorry, I know your office is right on the other side of her room and you’re probably working and have to get up soon, but I’m trying, I really am!”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” John said, shutting the door and pulling Rose into a hug. “I just came to check on you, maybe give you a break. I don’t teach tomorrow - well, today, I suppose, it _is_ five in the morning-”

“Don’t remind me,” Rose muttered into John’s shirt. 

“Let me see what I can do, okay?” John waited for Rose to nod before letting her go and heading to Evie’s room. Rose slumped against the wall and closed her eyes, listening to John murmur and coo and Evie while she wailed. His tone was gentle, but he spoke to her like an adult. “Okay, let’s see now, what’s this all about? You know your mum’s tired, yeah? And I bet you’re tired too, if you really think about it. You need sixteen to twenty hours of sleep, and I’m almost certain you haven’t met that goal today. I know for a fact your mum hasn’t had her seven or eight in a long time. So how about you and me help her out with that, okay? How’s that sound? The two of you can both get a few REM cycles in and you’ll feel much better. Let’s try this bottle here. Yeah, you’re a hungry gal, aren’t you? Now why wouldn’t you eat for mummy, hmm? Did you just want to mix things up a bit?” 

By then, the screaming had turned to whines and gurgles, and John wandered into the sitting room with Evie in his arms, contentedly sucking the bottle Rose had tried in vain just a little while before. Rose had slid to the floor, dumbfounded. “I tried breast _and_ that bottle twenty minutes ago and she wanted nothing to do with either.”

John shook his head. “I’ve got her. You can go to bed if you want.”

Rose nodded, watching John stroll around with Evie. She managed to get to her bedroom and find clean pyjamas, numb as she changed and climbed into bed in the dark. She stared at the wall and listened to the sounds of John moving around and talking to Evie on the other side, feeling so much that she didn’t know if she could sleep, despite the exhaustion in every bone. 

Light came in from the hall as John checked on her some time later. “She’s asleep. Are you?”

“No,” Rose mumbled, suddenly aware that she’d been crying too. 

“Can I come in?”

“Yeah.” 

John opened the door the rest of the way and sat on the edge of her bed. “Should I warm up some milk for you, too?” he asked. 

Rose laughed, but it came out more like a sob. “Just pass the tissues, please.” John found the box on the nightstand and sat quietly while Rose wiped her eyes and blew her nose. “We had _such_ a good day, John. Even last night she wasn’t so bad. She woke up, needed feeding or changing or whatever, and settled right back down. But then three in the morning comes around and _nothing_ works, right when I need it to the most.” She sighed and tried to even out her breathing. “I feel so useless sometimes.”

“Hey. You’re _not_ useless,” John said. “Babies are hard. I don’t know much about them, but I do know that. You are doing _such_ a good job, all by yourself. Evie’s going to be so proud that you’re her mum.” He reached over her and began gently rubbing her back. “I honestly think I just lucked out with her tonight.”

“I think she really likes you.”

“Well, I’m not going to outdo her mum,” he said, “but if you ever think I can help get her - or you - to sleep, just call.”

Rose nodded sleepily, the circles his hand were tracing through her shirt having their desired effect. “Thanks.”

“Do you want me to stay? I’ll just pop home and grab my work, I’ll be right here if she wakes up.”

She must have hummed some sort of agreement as she fell asleep, because when Rose got up the next morning, John was passed out in the rocking chair in Evie’s room. There was a stack of papers and his laptop on the floor next to him, a book open on his lap, and spit-up on his shirt. Evie was lying peacefully in her cot, and Rose felt more rested than she had in a month. Smiling, she set about making breakfast.


	3. One Month

John was lying on Rose’s floor, listening to her he half of a phone conversation while batting at the toys dangling over Evie and her playmat. The baby was giggling, but her mum was clearly not pleased.

“Seriously? Mum, I’ve had this planned for weeks… yes, yes I know… I know! I’m sorry… no, don’t worry about it… yeah… yeah, I’ll figure something out… say hi to Bev for me… yeah… love you too. Bye.” Rose dropped her phone on the kitchen counter and leaned her head back to groan.

“Looks like your Nan’s giving your Mum some trouble,” John said to Evie.

Rose came over and sat on the floor with them. “Shareen’s hen do is this weekend. She’s booked a hotel suite for the girls - spa day, bad movies, the lot. Mum was going to watch Evie and give me some real time off, but she’s just been asked to fill in last minute at a wedding out in the country.” She sighed and spun a set of plastic rings around. “I’ve hardly seen Shareen or anyone since Evie was born, but Mum could really use this gig and she’s done so much, and spent more money than she really should have on Evie and I already.”

“This weekend, you said?” John asked.

“Yeah. Friday evening to Sunday afternoon.”

“I could do it.”

“Babysit Evie?”

“Yeah,” John said. “I’m just marking final exams. It’ll be no trouble.”

Rose’s face had half lit up, but she seemed concerned, even from John’s upside-down view of her. “Are you sure? It’s overnight. _Two_ nights.”

John sat up. “I take care of her overnight all the time.”

“With me in the next room. Plus you’ll have her all _day_ too.”

“I watch her in the day too!”

“Again, when I’m in the next room, or only out for a few hours,” Rose teased. “It’s not that I don’t think you’re capable, I’m just not sure you totally understand what you’re getting into.”

John swung the little stuffed monkey on the playset. “I’ve learned a lot from you, Rose. I know it will probably be challenging, but I’m up to it.”

“Really?”

“I _want_ to,” he insisted. “You deserve the weekend off.”

Rose startled him then, suddenly flinging her arms around his neck. John put one hand back to keep from toppling over, and wrapped his other arm around Rose. “Thank you thank you thank you!” she exclaimed.

***

On Friday evening, John went next door to Rose’s to begin his weekend with Evie. Rose was still throwing things in her overnight bag, so John scooped up Evie when she started fussing.

“Keisha’s coming to pick you up?” he asked once Evie had settled.

“Yeah,” Rose said, as her buzzer rang. “That’ll be her.” She pressed the button to let Keisha in and started running through instructions with John. “This list has all the phone numbers - mine, Mum’s, the hotel where I’ll be, the house Mum’s at, Evie’s doctor, Keisha, my cousin Mo-”

“Everyone, basically.”

“Just in case,” Rose huffed, as Keisha let herself in. 

“Oh my goodness, look at you!” Keisha squealed, drawing Rose into a hug. “You did _not_ just have a baby. You look great! Oh, here she is!” Keisha cooed at Evie, almost oblivious to who was holding her.

“Keish, you remember John Noble?” Rose asked.

Keisha straightened up and finally noticed him. “I certainly do, nice to see you.” John nodded in response. “Are you all set?”

“Yeah, just let me grab my bag.” She dashed to her bedroom and back. “John, you have the numbers, there should be enough milk in the fridge but there’s a bit of formula in the cupboard just in case. I left instructions with the phone numbers. She’s waking up at midnight and three these days. Oh, and-”

“Rose,” he said, shifting Evie to one arm so he could rest a hand on her shoulder. “We’ll be fine. I’ve done all this before. Now, get out of here, and have fun.” He glanced at Keisha. “Make sure she gets at _least_ one massage.”

“Yes sir,” Keisha laughed, then looped her arm through Rose’s to pull her out of the flat. As John locked the door behind them, he heard Keisha say to Rose, “You didn’t tell me he got so _handsome_!”

He shook his head. “Well Evie, what trouble shall we get up to?”

***

Rose managed to go the night without checking in, but she phoned first thing in the morning. John blearily reached for his phone, dragging it under the blanket with him. “H’lo?”

“Hi John.”

“Rose?” He checked the time, then put his phone back to his ear. “It’s not even seven, why are you up?”

“Evie usually is, and I couldn’t get back to sleep,” she said quietly. “How was last night?”

“Fine,” he murmured, rolling onto his back and regretting it when the sun hit his eyes. “Took her a while, but she settled.”

“Are you in bed?”

“Yes.”

“Why are you whispering?”

“Because she’s still asleep.”

“Really?”

“Looks like it from here.”

“From your bed?”

“I got a cot for her for my place.”

“Really?” Rose sounded amused in a way John didn’t know how to interpret.

“Is that okay? I figured if you’re away again, or just need me to take her overnight…”

“No, yeah, that’s okay,” she said.

“Yeah?”

“Yes. It’s really sweet, actually. You’re okay having her right next to you?”

“Well, I wasn’t going to put her in my office, it’s a disaster.”

“True.”

“Oi,” he protested weakly. “How about you? Having fun?”

“Mmmhmmm.”

“Rose.”

“I am! Honestly. Just feeling a little distracted, it’s weird being away from Evie for so long.”

“I know. She misses you too.”

“You think?”

“I _know_. She gives me some very skeptical looks, especially when I feed her.”

“She _is_ eating though?”

“Oh yeah, but she’s still disappointed that I have bottles and not breasts.”

Rose giggled. “I suppose that’s all she really wants me for at this stage anyway.”

“That’s not true,” John said, finishing with an enormous yawn.

“I should let you go back to sleep.”

“And you should try to do the same. Your friends can’t be up yet.”

“Fine,” she said mockingly. “Keep me posted, okay? And give Evie a kiss for me.”

“You got it.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

John tossed his phone aside and tried to get comfortable. His insomnia, rather than Evie, had kept him up, and he very much doubted he could fall asleep again. Throwing back the covers, he checked on Evie and went to the kitchen. It was time for coffee.

***

That afternoon, John pushed Evie’s pram into the good coffee shop down the street and around the corner. His presence had been requested by his sister, and Donna’s requests were usually meant as orders.

Donna was enthralled by the baby almost immediately, cooing and making faces at her, to Evie’s delight. “What a doll. She looks so much like Rose.”

“I’m still surprised you remember her,” John said, shifting Evie on his lap.

“Like I could forget,” Donna snorted. “The two of you adored each other, and you moped about her for nearly a year after we moved.”

“Did not.”

“You’re right, it was probably longer.” She reached across the table and stole a piece of John’s chocolate croissant.

“Hey, get your own!”

“I only want a bite.” She chewed thoughtfully. “So, Evie’s dad’s not around?”

John shook his head. “Rose says it’s for the best.”

“That’s good for you, then.”

“What?”

“No one to get in the way of rekindling that old flame. Don’t give me that look, you’ve been thinking it too.”

“I have not!” Donna merely arched an eyebrow.

His phone pinged and he smiled when he glanced at it. “Is that Rose?” Donna asked. 

“Yeah, just checking in. She says hi.”

“Let’s send her a picture! Give me your phone.” She had it out of his hands without giving John a chance to protest. “Hold Evie up and smile. Come on, a proper one!” She snapped a few pictures and had them sent in an instant.

“How the hell do you text so fast?” he grumbled, taking back his phone. He swiped through the pictures, grimacing at his initial perplexed expression. In the other pictures he was actually smiling at Evie, but Donna appeared to have sent all of them to Rose.

“Fastest temp in Chiswick. A master of transferrable skills,” she said, stealing another piece of John’s croissant. He resigned himself to only getting to eat half. “Anyway, love aside, please make sure she’s not taking advantage of you.”

“What?! Rose isn’t like that. And I _want_ to be involved.”

“I know, but like - doesn’t she have other friends and family to help out? And you still carry a torch for her, don’t deny it. I don’t want you to get invested and then have her break your heart.”

“Her mum and her friends _do_ help, but they aren’t close by. And I’m not - I’m not entertaining any romantic notions. She’s got a lot on her plate.”

“Because she’s got a kid? Plenty of mums date.”

“Because Evie’s an _infant_ , she just moved in a month ago, and she’s figuring out going back to work and finishing school.” John said. “Any feelings I have aside from friendship are not important right now.”

“You might not be _entertaining_ them, but you do _have_ them, then,” Donna said, smiling. “‘Romantic notions.’”

“That’s not the point! She’s probably not even thinking about it with all she’s got going on,” he said. “I’m just happy to have her back in my life, and I’m following her lead for now.”

“With a baby, that could be years.”

John shrugged. “Then so be it. The thing is, Donna, that we’ve more or less picked up where we left off fifteen years ago. Everything feels just like it did back then, baby or not. And I truly don’t mind. It started because I was awake all night anyway, but now I’ve found I sleep better after being up with Evie. It’s like having something else to do calms me. I’m just…” He sighed. “I’m only trying to do what I would have if done in this situation if we hadn’t been apart for so long, you know?” 

“If you hadn’t been separated,” Donna said gently, “you’d have married her by now.”

John gazed down at Evie, who had her nose scrunched up the same way Rose did when she was concentrating or annoyed. He let her grab onto his finger and forgot about his croissant.

***

Rose got home on Sunday afternoon just as Evie was waking up from a nap. “Perfect timing!” John chirped. “Look who’s back, Evie!”

“Hi love!” Rose dropped her bag and took Evie from John’s arms, kissing her head and cuddling her close. “Mummy missed you sooo much, yeah. Hope you were good for John.”

“She was perfect,” he said, shoving his hands in his pockets and leaning against the kitchen counter. “Did you have fun?”

“God, yes,” Rose said. “Shareen was so happy, and I had _so_ many mimosas, _and_ the best massage ever.” She shifted Evie to one arm and used the other to hug John. “Thanks so much for taking care of her.”

“It was no trouble,” he said softly. He wasn’t sure if it was her time at the spa, or yesterday’s conversation with Donna, but there seemed to be a bit of a glow to Rose that was hitting John somewhere in his gut. Butterflies, he supposed. Pleasant but also a bit nervous. He listened to Rose tell him more about her weekend until he felt like he should probably make his exit.”

“I should let you unpack and settle in,” he said, realising he’d barely moved.

“Oh, okay,” Rose said, surprised. “You don’t have to go, if you don’t want to.”

“Nah, Evie’s probably wanting some quality time with her mum. I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah, of course. Thanks again, John.”

He nodded and gave an awkward salute, one hand on the doorknob. “Any time.” Then he fled.

Back in his own flat, he closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them again, he saw Evie’s bottles in the dishrack, her toys in the lounge, one of Rose’s hoodies on the back of his sofa, a novel she’d lent him on the coffee table--

_Shit._

He turned around opened his door, and Rose was there, about to knock. “Hi.”

She lifted her hand the rest of the way, sliding it behind his neck, and pulled his lips to hers. 

John felt his eyebrows raise in surprise, but he quickly returned the kiss, finding the wherewithal to pull Rose closer. He reluctantly let her break it off, though he kept his eyes closed a moment too long. Rose was smiling up at him. 

“Come over for dinner,” she said. “I’m ordering takeaway. My treat.”

John nodded, swallowing thickly. “Okay.” He locked the door and let Rose lead him by the hand back to her flat.


	4. One Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter than the last one I think? There will be an epilogue after this.

Rose woke up gently, blearily realising that the flat was quiet. She’d woken up on her own, not from Evie, for probably the third time ever. It felt strange, but she supposed that after this long her body was just used to being startled awake at odd hours. She adjusted her pillow and burrowed back down under the blanket, snuggling closer to John.

“Are you awake?” he murmured, his voice rumbling against her back.

“No.”

“It’s after seven and I haven’t heard Evie at all.”

“Yes, and I’d like to savour it, please.”

“But Rose,” he said, tightening his arm around her waist, “there’s so much we could _do_ before she wakes up.”

“Like _sleep_. It’s _Saturday_.” He nuzzled and hissed the back of her neck in response. “Just because you don’t sleep doesn’t mean I can’t.”

“I slept just fine, thankyouverymuch.”

“You can get up if you want, but I’m staying in bed.”

“Nah.” John hummed and Rose felt him settle down, his breaths evening out into a slow, rhythmic cadence. She recognised the breathing exercises his doctor had suggested when he finally sought help for his insomnia. It was one of a few treatments he was using, though he claimed he didn’t really need them when he slept at Rose’s flat. Rose told him he was being sappy, but she was happy as long as he was.

Rose got another hour of sleep before Evie woke up, and by then John was completely asleep, curled tightly around her. She gently extricated herself and went to tend to Evie and start breakfast. 

Since they’d exchanged keys to each others’ flats, much of their stuff had migrated back and forth, to the point where it might surprise an outside observer that only one adult was on the lease. Rose cleared a stack of John’s papers off the counter while the kettle boiled, and added Evie’s latest fingerpaint masterpiece to the fridge. It ended up next to a photo of Rose and John at Shareen’s wedding last summer, John in a brown pinstriped suit and Rose in a swirly, knee-length pink dress. They were mugging for the photobooth with pink sunglasses and an inexplicable scooter helmet. Rose leaned against the counter and smiled at the memories.

She settled on the couch with her tea and shortly after, John stumbled out of the bedroom, rubbing sleep from his eyes. “He lives!” Rose teased.

John made a face at her and Rose stuck her tongue out at him. He fixed his own tea and joined Rose on the couch, laying his head on her lap while his mug cooled on the table. “I had a dream about cat nuns that ran a hospital.”

“Your students must have written some strange papers this term.”

“I think a few of them must have merged in my brain.”

“I told you that you were staying up too late.”

“I know, but I wanted it out of the way before the weekend. We’re quite in demand these days.”

Rose hummed her agreement as she combed her fingers through John’s hair. They had errands to run on top of seeing both Donna and Jackie. “You could still stay home from Mum’s tomorrow.”

“Nope,” John said, finally pushing himself up. “I’m not gonna be one of _those_ boyfriends.”

Rose was still tickled whenever John used the word ‘boyfriend.’ She flicked the TV onto the news just for some background noise while the two of them drank their tea and watched Evie play. She was about to zone out when John grabbed her arm.

“Rose. Look.” He nodded at Evie, who had pulled herself up to standing with the coffee table.

“She’s been doing that a lot,” Rose said, as Evie shuffled along the table’s edge.

“I know, but she looks like she’s going to go for it this time.”

Evie appeared to have her eye on a teddy bear just beyond the end of the couch. She frowned, reached with one hand, turned away from the table some more… Rose bit her thumbnail as Evie let go completely, took three shaky steps, and faceplanted just short of the bear.

Rose and John both cringed while half-laughing, getting up as Evie turned herself over and sat up, lip quivering. “It’s okay, love, let’s try again!” John exclaimed, sweeping her up onto her feet. “Mummy’s got the bear, see?”

Rose positioned herself a few steps in front of John and Evie, kneeling with the bear on her lap. “You can do it, Evie!” she called, arms outstretched. 

Evie didn’t waste time with gradually letting go of John’s hands. She slipped out of them and dashed for her prize. The adults cheered louder than the home team at a football match, and John joined Rose in hugging and congratulating Evie. For her part, the baby squirmed to be let go so she could gnaw on the bear’s ear in peace.

***

The next afternoon at Jackie’s, Evie got cranky after showing off her new skills to her Nan, and fell asleep strapped to Rose’s chest as they rose the Tube back to their neighbourhood. It was a warm evening, and they walked slowly, hand in hand, back to their building.

Rose hoped they’d have more evenings like this over the summer - good weather, the satisfaction at the end of a long day, walks and lounging on patios. She got lost in the thought, until John started tugging her around a corner. 

“Are we taking the scenic route?” she asked.

“Yup,” he said. “I want to show you something.”

Rose grinned. This was not unusual. Every so often, John would take her down a familiar street where he’d found something new, or text her a picture of a weird plant, or get distracted by a cute dog. She loved that he always found something extraordinary in the everyday - it was part of why he was so good with Evie, especially as she began to explore on her own. Rose started to peer at the quaint terraced houses they were passing, with their little gardens, covered stoops, and decorative trim, and wondered where John was headed. Then he stopped. 

“We’re here,” he said. 

“Okay,” she said. “What did you want me to see?”

“Um, here, actually. This place.”

“What place?”

“Number ten.”

Rose looked around, nearly turning in a circle, before she realised what he meant. “The house? What about it?”

“It’s for let.”

She noticed the little sign posted in the window. “Are you moving here?”

John stuck his hands in his pockets and scuffed his trainer on the pavement. “Only if you want to come with me.”

She felt daft for doing it, but she asked another question. “You want us to live together?”

“Yeah,” he said quickly. “We practically do already. I’m hardly at my flat anymore except to work, and we both know our flats are really too small for the three of us.” He nodded at the house. “It’s a lovely place.”

Rose’s head was spinning. “You’ve already looked at it?”

“Kind of on a whim. I’d been thinking of asking you already, when I saw it was available, so I checked it out.”

“I don’t know if I could afford half the rent on a place like this,” she said, logistics suddenly coming into focus.

“So you’ll pay less than half,” he said. “I don’t mind. You’ll be back at school soon, that’s more important.”

“Assuming that _wouldn’t_ feel totally weird, which it would,” Rose said, “that’s too generous of you.”

“It doesn’t have to be this house. Or any house. It could just be a bigger flat. We can look together, work something out. Or just wait, whatever you want. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

Evie squirmed, and Rose started bouncing her gently, a hand going to the back of her head. “You know that you’re not just asking me, you’re asking Evie.”

“I know.”

“And not just baby Evie. You’ll get toddler Evie. Primary school Evie. I’m not going to commit to something just to have it pulled out from under her somewhere down the line.”

“I know. I want that. And I want pre-teen Evie, and Sixth Form Evie, university Evie,” John said. Rose had never seen him so earnest. “I admire what a brilliant mum you are. I adore watching Evie grow and become her own little person. I wouldn’t dream of not having _both_ of you in my life.” He took Rose’s free hand, and stroked Evie’s hair with his other. “I love you, Rose. And I love Evie. I’d like my home to be with the two of you - if you want your home to be with me.”

Rose laughed, and brushed away the tears welling up in her eyes. “Yeah. Yeah, I want that too,” she said. John pulled her into a hug and Evie squawked as she got a little bit squished. “And I love you too, John. We both do.”

John kissed her sweetly, and dropped a kiss on Evie’s head too. “So, ah, the landlady said she’d be in this evening. If you’d like to take a look inside. There’s a back garden, too.”

She threaded their fingers back together and smiled. “Then let’s go!”

John opened the gate, and Rose led them down the path to the door.


	5. Epilogue: One Decade

“Ali, cut it out,” Evie snapped, shifting herself and her homework one chair down the kitchen table, away from her little sister.

“But you hafta colour those shapes!” Ali followed Evie to the next chair.

“They’re not _shapes_ , they’re _graphs_ , and this is _homework_. Stop being a baby.” She batted away the crayons again.

Ali turned red and huffed. “I’m _not_ a baby! I’m FIVE.”

“And I’m _eleven_ and I have _homework_!”

“Girls! What’s all this yelling for?”

Evie sighed. Mum had heard them, and was standing in the doorway to the sitting room with her hands on her hips. “Ali keeps trying to colour on my homework,” she said, at the same time Ali said, “Evie won’t colour with me!”

“Ali, sweetie, Evie needs to do her homework,” Mum said. “You’ve got your colouring books right there, you can colour next to her if you’re quiet.”

Ali pouted, but began aimlessly scribbling on a Disney character in her book. Mum went into the kitchen to start the washing up, but Evie knew she was really keeping an eye on them.

A short time later, the front door opened and shut, and Dad was home. “There are my girls!” he exclaimed.

“Daddy!” Ali shrieked, bounding from the table. Evie winced at the noise right next to her ear.

“Hey squirt!” Dad put down his bag and swept Ali up for a hug. He slung her over his shoulder and kissed Mum while Ali giggled. Evie tried not to roll her eyes. “Sorry I’m late, lecture ran over.”

“‘Sokay,” Mum said. “The girls and I had dinner, there’s a plate for you in the oven.”

“Brilliant, thank you.” He put Ali down and joined Evie at the table with his food. “Whatcha working on?”

“Maths.”

“Oooh, fun. Recreational, I hope.”

Evie would have had a lovingly exasperated response for him, but Ali interrupted with her stupid colouring book she just _had_ to show him. He oohed and ahhed over it, even though Ali didn’t even try to stay in the lines. Then Mum started talking to Dad about Nan or something, and Ali was whining, and Evie had enough. She slammed her notebook shut, grabbed her stuff, and stormed up to her bedroom, ignoring her parents calling after her. 

Once upstairs, she slammed the door, tossed her homework on her desk and threw herself onto her bed, curling up facing the wall. Her family could be _so much_ sometimes, and Ali was _so needy_ , especially with Dad, and--

There was a gentle knock on the door, and Dad’s voice. “Evie? Can I come in?”

“I’m _busy_ ,” she called back.

“I know, sweetheart. I’ll try not to keep you too long.”

Evie waited. Dad waited. She knew he would leave her alone if she asked, but that he would try again in an hour or so. And if she was honest, she didn’t really want him to do. “Okay. Come in.”

She kept her back to the door, listening to it open and shut gently, Dad’s socks on the carpet, the squeak of her bed as he sat next to her. He put his hand on her shoulder. “Do you want to talk about what just happened?”

“I needed quiet to do my homework.”

“That’s fair. You’re not doing it now, though.”

“Taking a break.”

“Okay.” She still felt his eyes on her. “But your mum and I, we’ve noticed you’ve been pretty cross lately. We want you to know that you can tell us about anything that’s bothering you.”

“I know.”

“Good.” He patted her arm but didn’t seem to have anything else to say, which for Dad, was weird. “I’ll, ah, leave you to it then.”

Before he could reach the door, Evie sat up abruptly. She’d been stewing over something all week and figured now was as good a time as any to bring it up. “Dad?”

“Yes, love?”

“Why doesn’t my birth dad want to see my anymore?”

She saw Dad’s shoulders tense, even from across the room. “You heard Mum and I talking about that, then.”

“I promise I wasn’t spying, I just overheard you the other night and Mum sounded upset so I kept listening,” she said.

Dad returned to the bed and sat down again. “And I promise we weren’t keeping it a secret. We’ve been thinking about the best way to tell you. Didn’t actually come up with a good one.”

Evie squirmed as she thought about this. “Did he say why?”

Dad sighed and ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more. “You know he has a lot of problems…”

“Yeah.”

“He doesn’t want you to end up disappointed because of them.”

“Because going away isn’t disappointing?!”

“I know, I know. Grownups, we don’t always make sense. Especially when we’re scared of messing things up.”

Evie shifted back to lean against the wall. “Mum was really angry.”

“She was. Is. And so am I.”

“Really?”

Dad raised his eyebrows. “Of course. You’re my baby girl, I love you, and I don’t like the idea of you getting hurt.”

He stomach felt funny, and tears pricked at her eyes. “Ali’s your _real_ baby girl, though.”

If she’d been looking at him, Evie would’ve seen Dad’s shocked expression. “Is that what’s been upsetting you?” he asked softly. Evie nodded, squeezing her eyes tight. “Sweetheart-”

“Ever since she was born, she takes up so much attention! Sometimes she’s fun, but mostly she’s just in the way, and you and Mum have to do everything for her, so she gets her mum _and_ her dad, and I don’t! My dad doesn’t even _want_ me!” Evie dissolved into sobs, weakly trying to push Dad away when he gathered her in his arms. 

“Oh, darling, no,” he murmured. He let her cry for a few moments, gently stroking her hair until she quieted. “I’m so, so sorry that we made you feel this way. I know Ali’s still little, and she needs more help than other kids, but that’s no excuse. I’m so sorry, love.” He pulled back and waited for Evie to look at him. “Can I show you something? Okay. I’ll be right back.” He darted from the room and returned just as quickly, a picture frame in hand. He settled back down on the bed and handed it to her. “Recognise this?”

Of course she did. The simple gold frame held a photo from Mum and Dad’s wedding, when Evie was about Ali’s age. Dad was holding her up on his hip, so she was between him and Mum in her long white gown. Evie wore a pale pink princess dress, and all three of them were grinning. It hung on their sitting room wall, she saw it every day. 

“You know why this was one of the best days of my life?” he asked.

“‘Cause you married Mum,” Evie mumbled.

“That’s half of it,” he said. “But the other half is because I got to adopt you that day. When Mum and I signed the marriage register, we also signed the papers to officially make you my daughter.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “And before that, another one of the best days was when you and Mum moved into the flat next to mine. I didn’t know then that we’d become a family, but it wasn’t long before I knew that was what I wanted.”

Evie had heard the story of how Mum and Dad met and reconnected so many times that she knew it by heart, and never tired of hearing it, mostly because of her own role in the tale. She smiled a little, leaning into Dad’s side.

“I know how important it was to you to get to know your father. Whatever this makes you feel, it’s okay. You can be sad or angry or confused, or all sorts of things at once. Mum and I will be here to listen, and if you’d rather talk to someone else about how you’re feeling, we’ll help you find someone. Okay?” Evie nodded, and Dad continued. “I know I didn’t have a hand in making you, but I’ve known you since you were a month old. A teeny baby. Just because Ali’s got some of my DNA, doesn’t mean I’m ever going to love her more or differently than I love you. It’s been a privilege to help raise you, and see you grow up into an amazing young lady. I’m so proud to be your dad.”

Evie felt tears coming again, and threw her arms around Dad’s neck. “I love you, Dad.”

“I love you too, darling. Oh so much.” He rocked her gently, rubbing slow circles on her back. He gave such wonderful, warm, strong hugs, and she buried her nose in his shoulder, hoping she’d never outgrow this.

Once she felt herself settling, she sat back and tried out a proper smile. “Can I show you the maths I’m working on now?”

“Only if they’re recreational,” Dad said with a wink.

This time, the joke made her laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I named Evie after my paternal grandmother, Evelyn, so Ali is named for my maternal grandmother. She goes by Ali as short for Aaltje.


End file.
